baldursgatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ajantis
Ajantis Ilvarstarr jest człowiekiem, paldynem Helma i odbywa on swoją próbę by stać się prawdziwym rycerzem poprzez polowanie na bandytów na Wybrzeżu Mieczy. Jest to jedyny paladyn w Baldur's Gate. Jest giermkiem Keldorna. Baldur's Gate Można go spotkać w lokacji na północ od Pod Pomocną Dłonią, Ajantis zaczyna na poziomie 2. Opowiada o tym że został wysłany przez Zakon Promiennego Serca by rozwiązać sprawę bandytów na Wybrzeżu Mieczy i chętnie przyjmie każdą pomoc do tego zadania. Oprócz głównej postaci jest to jedyny paladyn jakiego można mieć w drużynie. Wyspecjalizowanie BG1 *Ciężkie miecze ++ *Bronie obuchowe + *Łuki + Wyspecjalizowanie BG1:EE *Miecze półtoraręczne ++ *Miecze dwuręczne + *Długie łuki + Zdolności *Nakładanie rąk x1 *Ochrona przed złem x2 *Wykrycie zła x5 Ekwipunek *Hełm *Kolczuga *Tarcza średnia *Miecz półtoraręczny Biografia: Zapytany o przeszłość, AJANTIS ogłosił, że jest paladynem-giermkiem z Zakonu Promiennego Serca i że wprowadza w życie wiedzę i nauki Helma. Należy do szlacheckiej rodziny Ilvastarr z Waterdeep, a sztuki władania mieczem uczył się pod kierunkiem takich mistrzów, jak na przykład Myrmith Splendon. Jego umiejętności i oddanie zwróciły uwagę paladyna Keldorna, jednego z najbardziej szanowanych członków zakonu. Keldorn zdecydował się wziąć Ajantisa pod swe skrzydła i uczynić swym giermkiem. Ostatnio Ajantis otrzymał zaszczytną propozycję zostania pełnoprawnym członkiem Zakonu. W tym celu wyruszył na Wybrzeże Mieczy, by ukrócić rosnącą w okolicy aktywność humanoidów. Jeśli mu się uda wykonać to zadanie, członkowie Zakonu z chęcią przyjmą go w swe szeregi. Wygląda na całkowicie oddanego swej misji. Relacje * Zaatakuje członków drużyny o złym charakterze. Powstrzymać go może tylko Xan, który przemówi mu do rozumu. * Ajantis lubi Dynaheir, z wzajemnością. * Dogaduje się z Kivanem. * Edwin znieważa Ajantisa. Ajantis może go zaatakować. * Ajantis nienawidzi Eldotha. Regularnie ma chęć przetrzepania mu skóry. * Quayle ma Ajantisa za debila. (Jak zresztą wszystkich innych :-) * Ajantis i Khalid szanują się. * Kagain ma go za altruistycznego kretyna. Może dojść między nimi do walki. * Yeslick uważa Ajantisa za godnego kompana. * Xan wierzy, że Ajantis jest człowiekiem o pustych przekonaniach i płytkim spojrzeniu na świat, który jest zbyt chętny, by pędzić na śmierć. Jednak Ajantis zdaje się szczerze szanować opinie i rady Xana - w rzeczywistości Xan jest jedynym, który może porozmawiać z Ajantisem i powstrzymać go przed atakowaniem złych członków drużyny. * Viconia z pogardą będzie pastwić się nad Ajantisem. Może dojść do rękoczynów. * Ajantis nie pochwala zachowania Safany i będzie ją karciłł , ale jednocześnie w rzeczywistości zdaje się raczej cieszyć uwagą. * Ajantis i Branwen lubią się i szanują. Ajantis uważa Branwen za piękność. * Skie uważa Ajantisa za świetnego przyjaciela. * Ajantis dezaprobuje zachowanie Faldorn i jej spojrzenie na świat. * Tiax sprowokuje Ajantisa do walki. Oboje się nie trawią. * Ajantis opuści drużynę jeżeli Dorn dołączy. Natomiast jeśli Ajantis był w drużynie, Dorn nie odejdzie ale dojdzie między nimi do walki. * On i Garrick świetnie się dogadują. Rozgrywka/Gameplay Ajantis jest jednym z najlepszych zbrojnych zaraz po Dornie i Kagainie. Na pierwszą linię nadaje się idealnie. Lepiej trzymać go z dala od broni dystansowych chyba że z rękawicami zręczności. Dobrze zbalansowana siła i kondycja czynią go niezwykle przydatnym tankiem. Jego umiejętność ''Nakładanie rąk ''również pomoże w razie utraty zdrowia. Dla dobrych drużyn potrzebujących wsparcia bojowej ręki, zalecany. Cytaty *"Co za tchórzostwo! Wracaj, gdzie cię potrzebują." *"Hola! Jesteście przyjaciółmi czy wrogami?" *"Ku chwale Helma!" *"Może ciągle jestem giermkiem, nie rycerzem, ale więcej we mnie godności i prawości, niż tobie kiedykolwiek się zamarzy!" *"Możemy jedynie się pocieszać, że nasz towarzysz poległ za dobrą sprawę." *"Mój honor to moje życie." *"Na Helma." *"Nie ma nic poza dobrem i złem… I podejrzewam, że ty opowiadasz się za tym ostatnim." *"Nieznośny jest smród zła, jakie do ciebie przylgnęło." *"Panno, jesteś najpiękniejszą z dam." *"Taaak." *"To, co teraz robimy, przekracza wszelkie granice przyzwoitości." *"Walczymy z wielkim złem… I nie mamy czasu na głupstwa." *"W tych podziemiach czai się jakieś zło." *"Zło musi być wytrzebione wszędzie, gdzie się na nie natkniemy… nawet wśród towarzyszy broni…" *"Zmęczyłem się." Baldur's Gate 2 Nie jest postacią, którą można kierować. Spotkać go można we Wzgórzach Wichrowych Włóczni wraz z kilkoma innymi paladynami. Jednak zarówno twoja drużyna jak i ci paladyni jesteście pod wpływem zaklęcia które sprawia, że widźcie się wzajemnie jako potwory. Nie ma możliwości wpłynięcia na nich, trzeba ich wszystkich zabić. Później można dowiedzieć się że zaklęcie rzucił Firkraag. Występowanie *Baldur's Gate (gra) *Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) (Postać poboczna) en:Ajantis Ilvastarr Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:1 Kategoria:Paladyni Kategoria:NPC